


Lost Ship

by NebulousMistress



Category: American Mythology, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, lost ship of juan de iturbe, mojave desert myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Ship searches the sand sea, looking for safe harbor. Didn't Night Vale have a harbor once?</p>
<p>And people thought the City Council was crazy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Ship

The blank horizon stretched forever. Waves stood almost frozen as the wind blew them up and down, up and down, ever so slowly. The distant hills peeked lightly over haze and the shimmer of heat, beckoning and yet not really there.

The Lost Ship sailed on, up and down the rolling waves. It wandered this endless sea, never realizing that this sea...

...was sand.

The sand sea with its slow-moving waves stretched off to the horizon. The Lost Ship sailed on, just as it had for centuries before this. As it would until it found harbor.

The crew were worse than gone, still here, always here, always would be until they could step upon the docks of a friendly shore to unload. But this sea had no harbor, only the strange black reefs that crossed it, the slow-moving waves of sand, the creatures who hunted in the heat and the night. Birds circled, great striped things that watched, waited, left. Sagebrush washed upon their hull like foam, crashing against the planks in angry scratches and gentle scrapes.

The sand sea was endless.

Once the Lost Ship might have had a harbor. A single red light blinked above the horizon, beckoning the Ship and its cursed Crew. A harbor town on the edge of the sand sea. A waterfront with a dock and market. Hope. Perhaps...

No.

The harbor was destroyed. Looters, perhaps, as had invaded the Lost Ship before, as the Crew had descended upon, never to be seen again.

That single red light blinked above the horizon, far below the lights that danced in the sky or the twinkling stars hanging in the Void.

The Lost Ship sailed on, doomed to wander the sand sea looking for harbor.

Until then, it would remain Lost.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this later, rewriting it as though city council hadn't destroyed the harbor. Night Vale seems just the place for an ancient Spanish Caravel to set anchor.


End file.
